Homemade Bento
by aicchan
Summary: Satu kebanggaan tersendiri saat teman-teman sekelas memandang kagum pada tatanan rapi di wadah makan mereka. Komposisi makanan yang pas dan disajikan dengan indah membuat selera makan jadi tak tertahankan. -Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : MAKANAN- Enjoy


Gaara menutup tas ranselnya setelah memastikan semua buku pelajaran dan buku tugas sudah masuk. Mengikat dasi seragam sebisanya, pemuda berambut merah itu menyambar sweater yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan, sedikit tak sabar menyantap makanan buatan sang ibu yang tiada duanya di dunia ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_NARUTO _**_© Kishimoto Masashi_

**_Homemade Bento_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : Makanan_

_AU – Family – Friendship_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan di rumah standart bertingkat dua, Karura tengah bersenandung sambil memasak sarapan. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengocok telur di dalam wadah, dengan hati-hati dan teliti menambahkan susu juga sedikit lada bubuk, selalu tahu kalau ketiga buah hatinya sangat suka pedas. Lalu dituang adonan telur itu ke wajan anti lengket, sudah paham benar _timing_-nya, ia menaburkan keju parut ke adonan setengah matang, dilipatnya menjadi dua, menunggu sebentar hingga matang kemudian dipindahkannya kedalam piring. Begitu terus sampai empat kali. Karura beralih pada batangan sosis yang sudah ia potong sedemikian rupa hingga saat digoreng nanti akan membentuk gurita. Menata empat potong sosis yang telah matang di sekeliling omelet keju, Karura beralih pada roti tawar yang sudah dia panggang di _toaster_, menumpuknya dua di setiap piring. Dengan sigap ia menata semua di meja makan dan tak lupa menyiapkan mentega, saus sambal botolan juga mayonaise. Kemudian menuang susu di tiga gelas sebagai tambahan energi ketiga anaknya.

"_Kaasan, ohayou_." Temari, si putri sulung yang kini duduk di kelas tiga SMP, turun dengan sedikit tergesa, bahkan dasi seragamnya belum terpasang dengan benar, "Maaf aku tidak membantu kaasan membuat sarapan."

Karura tersenyum, "Tidak apa, nak. Kau pasti lelah semalaman menjahit ikat kepala untuk persiapan festival olahraga di sekolahmu."

"_Ohayou_." Yang datang berikutnya adalah Kankuro dan Gaara, dua anak laki-laki yang sifatnya bertolak belakang.

Keempatnya duduk di meja makan dan bersamaan mengatupkan tangan, berucap _'itadakimasu'_ lalu menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia.

"Belum ada kabar kapan tousan akan pulang?" tanya Kankuro, menusuk sosis dengan garpunya dan memberinya cocolan mayonaise yang sudah dia campur dengan saus sambal.

Karura mengoles rotinya dengan mentega, "Semalam sih telepon, katanya dua-tiga hari lagi akan pulang. Dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menonton festival olahraga di sekolah kalian."

"Tousan itu suka sekali datang ke acara sekolah. Rasanya sejak aku SD, tousan tidak pernah absen," Temari mengggit rotinya bersamaan dengan setengah potong sosis, menyisakan omelet untuk dimakan belakangan.

Mendengar percakapan itu, Gaara, si bungsu yang duduk di kelas 1 SMP, dalam diam memotong roti, mengoleskan mentega _plus_ mayonaise dan menumpuk sedikit potongan omelet juga sosis sebelum memakannya.

"Kalian nanti makan di rumah atau di luar?" tanya Karura.

"Aku makan di rumah. Sisa pekerjaan biar aku bawa pulang saja." Kata Temari.

"Aku belum pasti," ujar Kankuro yang sudah menghabiskan separuh isi piringnya, "nanti aku telepon saja."

"Kalau kau, Gaara?" Karura memandang putra bungsunya.

Gaara memotong omeletnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, "Kurasa aku makan di rumah saja. Tapi mungkin sedikit telat."

Mendengar itu, sang ibu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Jadi enaknya kaasan masak apa malam nanti?"

Ketiga anak di sana diam sebentar, memikirkan menu apa yang enaknya dimakan nanti. Seperti telah direncanakan, mereka bersamaan menjawab, "Kari."

Karura tertawa pelan karena kekompakan tiga anaknya itu, "Kari dengan tonkatsu atau chicken katsu?"

"Tonkatsu." Jawab Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara, sekali lagi dalam kekompakan yang luar biasa, membuat Karura tertawa lagi.

"Selera kalian ini selalu saja sama." Wanita itu melirik jam dinding, "Sebaiknya habiskan sarapan kalian, kalau tidak kalian bisa terlambat."

Ketiga bersaudara itu menghabiskan sarapan dan juga susu yang sudah disiapkan. Lalu masing-masing mengambil tas kecil berisi bento yang sudah disiapkan ibu mereka.

_"Ittekimasu."_

.

.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Gaara berpisah dengan dua kakaknya. Dia langsung menuju ke arah kelasnya yang sudah mulai bekerja untuk menyiapkan festival olahraga. Para siswi berkumpul sambil bercanda dan menjahit ikat kepala juga kain yang akan dipasang di dada sebagai penunjuk kelas. Para siswa berkumpul di depan papan tulis, sedang menimpang cabang apa yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Yo, Gaara! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Gaara memandang seorang remaja sebayanya yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru, Naruto, teman karibnya sejak SD dan ajaibnya, mereka selalu sekelas sampai sekarang.

"Kau mau ikut basket atau voli?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kebagian tugas untuk mendata.

Gaara memandang ke papan tulis yang masih terisi beberapa nama di tiap cabang olahraga yang ada, "Basket kurasa."

Naruto segera mencatat di buku yang dia bawa, "Tambah lagi dong.. Kau kan jago voli juga. Kalau bisa sih sepak bola sama lari estafet sekalian." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kau niat membunuhku?"

Cengiran masih tampak di wajah Naruto, membuat Gaara menghala nafas.

"Voli dan lari."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begini tiga cabang sudah pasti menang deh."

Membiarkan Naruto menuliskan namanya di papan, Gaara menuju ke bangkunya yang ada di dekat jendela. Seolah tak peduli pada bisingnya kelas pagi itu, Gaara menyamankan diri dengan memandang deretan pepohonan yang ada di sekeliling lapangan bola. Dedaunan mulai memerah, pertanda musim gugur sudah datang, membawa udara di awal bulan Oktober yang menyenangkan.

Saat persiapan festival seperti ni, jam pelajaran sedikit dikurangi agar para murid juga bisa mengerjakan kebutuhan yang akan dipakai saat hari pelaksanaan nanti. Guru-guru juga banyak berbaik hati dengan tak memberikan beban tambahan berupa pekerjaan rumah. Begitu lonceng tanda jam istirahat dimulai berbunyi, sekali lagi kelas berubah fungsi menjadi tempat kerja para murid. Banyak yang berlalu lalang di halaman, membawa papan juga berbagai alat pertukangan untuk menghias gerbang sekolah. Gaara memandang semua itu dengan antusias, meski wajahnya tetap saja datar. Gaara sangat suka festival seperti ini, baik Undokai atau Bunkasai.

"Hei! Kita makan sang dulu, yuk! Aku lapar nih." Naruto, yang duduk di belakang Gaara langsung menggeser mejanya dan mendekatkan engan meja Gaara. Dia mengeluarkan wadah bentou dari dalam tas, "Apa ya bekal dari _kaasan_?" penuh pengharapan, anak laki-laki itu membuka wadah bentounya yang berbentuk bulat dan seketika matanya berbinar.

Di dalam wadah bulat yang terbagi menjadi tiga itu, tertata makanan yang menggugah selera. Di bagian paling besar ada nasi putih yang ditabur dengan wijen dan rumput laut kering. Di wadah kedua yang berukuran sedang, ada berbagai macam gorengan. Mulai _karaage_, _tempura_, sosis, kentang sampai bakso ikan. Dan di wadah paling kecil, sudah disiapkan saus mayonaise.

"Aku cinta _kaasan_." Naruto mengambil sumpit dan mengatupkan kedua tangan sebelum makan, "itadakimasu!" satu suapan nasi dan karaage dia kunyah dengan nikmat. Walau sudah dingin, tapi gorengan ayam dan tepung itu tetap terasa enak, "aaah~ gorengan ala _kaasan_ memang tak terkalahkan."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat polah sobatnya yang satu itu. Lalu dia mengeluarkan wadah bentounya sendiri. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari milik Naruto, karena porsi makannya memang tak sebanyak si kepala kuning itu. Dia membuka wadah berbentuk kotak itu dan sekali lagi terpesona pada _food crafting_ kreasi sang bunda. Di wadah yang hanya terbagi dua itu terdapat nasi goreng dengan campuran kacang polong dan juga wortel, dengan taburan potongan keju kecil. Nasi goreng itu dibingkai pinggirnya dengan telur dadar yang dipotong tipis sekali, lalu ditengahnya diberi potongan-potongan nori berbentuk daun semanggi kelopak empat. Lauk yang menemaninya adalah _ebifurai_, atau udang goreng tepung yang ditata melingkar dengan sebuah kulit tomat yang dibentuk menjadi bunga, dialasi selada yang segar. Lalu ada wadah mangkuk plastik kecil terpisah yang berisi saus tomat buatan sendiri di sebelah susunan udang tadi.

"Uwaaah, ibumu itu memang jago membuat bento lucu-lucu begitu ya. Jadi sayang memakannya." Ujar Naruto yang menyantap makan siangnya dengan cepat, ingin segera mengerjakan persiapan lain untuk kelas mereka.

Mengambil sendok dan mengucapkan 'itadakimasu', Gaara mulai memakan nasi goreng yang selalu pas dengan seleranya. Begitu juga dengan udang gorengnya, sangat garing sampai tak ada bagian yang terbuang. Rasanya sayang kalau harus menghabiskan ini cepat-cepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara juga harus membantu persiapan kelas. Sedikit tak rela, Gaara, yang di rumah selalu makan paling pelan, kini menyantap bentonya hingga habis tak bersisa dalam waktu singkat. Kemudian bersama Naruto, dia membantu anak laki-laki lain untuk membuat papan nama dan perlengkapan 'base camp' kelas mereka di halaman.

.

Hari berlalu semakin mendekat pada hari pelaksanaan festival olahraga. Setiap kelas semakin siap untuk unjuk kebolehan. Lapangan, halaman dan gedung olahraga penuh dengan para siswa yang berlatih giat untuk meningkatkan stamina mereka sebelum beradu dengan kelas lain di hari H nanti.

"Oiii! Gaara~ Aku belikan jus untukmu."

Gaara, yang sedang latihan lari memandang Naruto yang melambai padanya dari pintu utama gedung. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun perlahan mengurangi kecepatan larinya seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Nih." Naruto memberikan sekotak jus jeruk dingin. Pasti segar diminum saat keringatan begini.

Mereka minum di tangga teras, sambil berbincang.

"Besok sudah tidak ada pelajaran. Senangnya… Coba kalau festival ini seminggu penuh. Aku bakal bahagia banget."

"Asal kau tidak lupa kalau setelah ini ada ujian semester."

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat seketika, "Gaara… kau ini tega banget sih. Jangan rusak impianku dong!"

"Hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang akan kau hadapi setelah ini." Gaara menghabiskan jusnya dan berdiri, "Aku lapar. Kau mau kembali ke kelas atau tetap di sini?"

Naruto ikut berdiri dan membuang bungkus jusnya ke tempat sampah. Keduanya pun kembali ke dalam kelas yang kosong melompong karena murid yang lain sedang mendirikan tenda 'base camp' mereka dan para atlit pastinya sedang berlatih. Mereka duduk di bangku mereka dan mengeluarkan wadah makan yang sedari tadi menggoda.

"Uwaaaah… Onigiriiiiii~" mata Naruto berbinar melihat tiga kepal onigiri berbentuk segitiga dengan hiasan nori dan dikelilingi sosis berbentuk gurita juga beberapa butir tomat mini.

Gaara membuka wadahnya sendiri dan terkejut melihat menu yang mirip dengan punya Naruto, hanya saja nasinya tak berbentuk segitiga, tapi dikepal lonjong dan 'diikat' dengan nori juga telur dadar. Bahkan lauknya pun sama.

Melihat kemiripan bekal mereka, Naruto tertawa, "Mungkin ibumu dan ibuku janjian dulu di telepon sebelum memutuskan membuat bekal. Hihihi… bisa sama begini."

Sejenak mereka makan sambil melihat kehebohan di bawah sana. Melihat para murid bercampur aduk dengan kehebohan ini dan itu, seolah tak peduli pada udara yang mulai dingin.

"Omong-omong, apa ayahmu datang ke festival nanti?" tanya Naruto, melahap kepalan onigirinya yang ketiga, setelah yang pertama berisi ayam dan kepalan kedua berisi daging, yang ketiga ini berisi daging salmon yang lezat. Sepertinya isi onigiri milik Gaara pun sama.

Sepasang mata hijau Gaara masih memandang ke halaman saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "pastinya datang. Kau tahu sendiri kalau tousan dan kaasan itu suka sekali datang ke acara sekolah."

Naruto terkikik, "Mereka kompak sih dengan orang tuaku. Hmm… tahun ini mereka pasti heboh sendiri deh. Jadi ingat waktu kita kelas 6."

"Tak usah diingat," Gaara memakan tomatnya.

"Tidak akan bisa dilupakan. Itu festival olah raga paling seru yang pernah aku alami," Naruto menghabiskan nasi kepal dan mulai memakan sisa sosisnya, "Aku masih ingat jelas waktu aku, kau dan Sasuke berlomba lari tiga kaki dengan ayah kita, yang ada malah para ayah yang kelewat semangat."

Dalam diam Gaara jadi teringat kenangan tahun lalu, pertandingan lari yang membuat sebelah kakinya mati rasa seharian. Memang kalau ayahnya bertemu dengan Minato-san, ayah Naruto; juga Fugaku-san, ayah Sasuke; tiga pria itu pasti seru sendiri.

"Tahun ini mereka merusuh apalagi ya? Jadi tidak sabar." Naruto tersenyum, melahap potongan sosis terakhirnya.

"Yang jelas aku tidak ikutan." Gaara juga menghabiskan bekalnya lalu memandang jam dinding di atas papan tulis, "ku rasa aku pulang cepat nanti. Kau masih ada pekerjaan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "ku rasa semua beres, tinggal mendirikan tenda itu saja. Anak perempuan juga sudah selesai membuat happi* sebagai 'seragam' kelas kita. Aku tak sabar memakainya."

Setelah membereskan wadah makan dan mengembalikan meja kursi seperti sedia kala, dua sahabat karib itu keluar lagi dari kelas. Berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan kelas-kelas yang lebih banyak kosong. Kalaupun ada isinya, paling hanya satu dua orang, kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu atau memakan bekal. Mereka menyempatkan diri membeli minuman di _vending machine_ yang ada di dekat tangga sebelum kembali bersiap berlatih sebentar sebelum pulang.

.

Saat hari beranjak sore, Gaara diizinkan pulang oleh teman-teman mereka, karena dia termasuk atlit yang sangat diharapkan, jadi seisi kelas tak ingin Gaara terlalu lelah. Kebetulan, batin Gaara, karena ada acara televisi yang ingin dia lihat. Berpamitan pada semua temannya, Gaara pun meninggalkan sekolah, sempat melihat kedua kakaknya masih sibuk dengan urusan kelas masing-masing. Sambil berjalan, Gaara mengirim _e-mail_ singkat pada keduanya untuk memberi tahu kalau dia pulang duluan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu merapatkan jaketnya, tak ingin hawa dingin mengganggunya. Dia berjalan menuruni tanjakan dekat rumahnya yang memang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Hanya sekitar 30 menit berjalan kaki. Di daerah perbelanjaan, Gaara tanpa sengaja melihat Karura sedang ada di salah satu toko. Dia pun langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Wah~ Gaara, kau sudah pulang." Karura terkejut melihat putra bungsunya.

"Dipulangkan teman-teman, supaya aku tidak kecapekan berlatih." Ujar Gaara, dengan sigap membawakan keranjang belanjaan ibunya.

Karura tersenyum, "Gaara itu disayang banyak orang ya." Katanya, "Nah, mumpung ketemu dan kaasan belum belanja banyak, Gaara mau makan apa malam ini?"

Ditanyai mendadak begitu, jadi bingung juga. Lalu Gaara melihat ke sekeliling pertokoan itu. Perhatiannya tersita di sebuah toko daging, "sepertinya _hamburger steak_ enak juga."

"Baiklah. _Hamburger Steak_ kalau begitu. Mau ditambah apa lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

Ibu anak itu pun menuju ke toko daging untuk membeli daging giling, lalu ke toko sayuran dan juga toko bahan lainnya. Keranjang yang tadinya kosong, sekarang sudah berisi penuh, membuat Gaara tak sabar untuk memakan hasil jadinya nanti.

Sampai di rumah, Karura menyuruh Gaara mandi dulu sementara dia segera menyiapkan makan malam permintaan si bungsu. Meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya di meja dapur, Karura mencuci bersih tangannya. Setelah memakai celemek, wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dan ditata rapi dalam wadah agar tak berantakan meski akan langsung dimasak.

Yang pertama adalah mengolah daging, dia memasukkan daging giling itu ke dalam wadah bulat yang cukup besar. Dicampurnya dengan bawang putih cincang, garam dan merica, sedikit gula untuk penyedap. Diuleni sebentar sebelum menambahkan tepung ke dalamnya. Selesai, dia menutup adonan itu dengan plastik lalu beralih ke bahan lainnya. Ia mengupas empat buah kentang dengan cekatan, mencucinya dan memotongnya memanjang, lalu direndam dalam air garam. Begitu juga dengan wortel dan buncis. Kemudian dia beralih pada bahan untuk saus _steak_. Sederhana, hanya butuh margarin, bawang putih, bawang bombay, sedikit tepung terigu, penyedap rasa dan saus BBQ. Karura merebus saus itu dengan api sedang, menjaga suhunya seimbang. Mengaduk saus yang sudah mengental itu, Karura mengecilkan api, membiarkan panci itu tetap di atas kompor.

Saat akan membentuk adonan daging, Gaara masuk ke dapur dan menawarkan jasa untuk membantu. Tentu saja Karura senang, jarang sekali anak laki-laki mau membantu ibunya masak di dapur. Maka Gaara pun bergabung di dapur setelah mencuci tangan dan memakai celemek. Bersama ibunya, dia mengambil adonan daging dan membentuknya menjadi bulatan, tak begitu tipis, juga tak begitu tebal. Tapi karena ini kali pertama dia membuatnya, hasilnya kadi tidak karuan, beda dengan hasil buatan ibunya yang sangat rapi. Karura tersenyum memaklumi. Mereka bekerja sambil mengobrol, membuat suasana menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Empat adonan daging sudah siap untuk dimasak. Kali ini Gaara hanya melihat saja, tak berani mengganggu. Berdiri di jarak aman dari Karura, pemuda itu memandang bagaimana ibunya menuang sedikit minyak dan memasukkan satu adonan daging, mematangkan satu sisi sebelum membaliknya. Tak perlu berulang, karena malah akan membuat rasanya jadi tak enak.

Dengan instruksi Karura, Gaara menyiapkan empat piring agak besar di meja dapur. Karura menata daging yang telah matang di piring, berikut dengan minyak yang bercampur dengan _juice_ dari daging itu sendiri. Aroma sedap membuat Gaara jadi makin lapar.

Tak lama, dari luar terdengar suara Temari dan Kankuro yang baru pulang. Keduanya langsung masuk ke dapur karena mencium aroma yang sangat menggugah selera. Tapi Karura selalu tegas untuk menyuruh buah hatinya mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan.

Empat piring sudah terisi daging matang yang membuat siapapun meneteskan air liur. Tapi semua belum selesai. Karura menggoreng kentang hingga matang. Lalu merebus wortel dan buncis sebentar dan kemudian langsung dimasukkan kedalam air es agar tetap gurih. Gaara membantu menata sayuran di atas piring, di sekeliling daging yang mendominasi.

Tapi menurut Karura masih ada yang kurang, dan dia teringat kalau belum membuat telur mata sapi. Mengeluarkan empat butir telur, dengan cekatan ibu tiga anak itu memasak telur yang sesuai selera putra putrinya. Temari suka telur yang matang hingga bagian kuningnya, Kankuro senang yang masih agak mentah, sedang Gaara suka yang setengah matang.

Kini dagingnya telah diberi _topping_ telur mata sapi, Gaara mengangkat panci berisi saus dan diletakkan di meja. Sebelum menuang saus, Karura menambahkan segenggam kacang polong, mengaduknya sebentar, lalu menuangkan saus itu di piring. Menyelimuti daging dan sayuran yang tertata di sana. Dia tersenyum melihat Gaara yang memandang piringnya penuh harap. Setelah saur dituang, Karura memarut keju dan meletakkan dua sendok penuh di atas sayuran. Makan malam hari itu siap disantap.

Begitu Temari dan Kankuro selesai mandi, mereka pun langsung menyantap makan malam rikues dari Gaara itu. Kankuro bertanya kenapa dagingnya sedikit tak rapi, dan dia nyengir pada adiknya begitu tahu kalau Gaara yang membuatnya.

Makan malam hari itu tak ada yang _special_, hanya menu di hari biasa yang terus berulang. Namun dengan kepiawaian sang ibu untuk memanjakan mata dan lidah anak-anaknya, setiap makanan yang disajikan selalu terasa istimewa.

Gaara menikmati sajian di piringnya sambil mendengarkan kedua kakaknya bercerita tentang persiapan festival. Tentang Kankuro yang sebal disuruh masuk dalam tim bola, tentang Temari yang sibuk mengurus ini itu karena dia juga anggota OSIS. Pelan-pelan memotong daging yang tingkat kematangannya sangat pas, Gaara jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

_"Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau bisa membuat berbagai masakan seperti kaasan begini."_

Entah kenapa pikiran selintas itu terasa pas sekali di dalam hati. Mungkin, dia akan serius menekuni bidang kuliner saja. Menciptakan karya dari makanan, terdengar keren. Apalagi di rumah ada koki sehebat Karura.

"Besok, kalian ini dibuatkan bekal apa?" tanya Karura, selalu dan tak pernah lupa menanyakan hal ini saat makan malam.

Ketiga anak di meja itu berhenti makan dan berpikir sebentar, lalu bersamaan menjawab, "_Omelet Rice _pedas."

Karura setengah tertawa, senang melihat kekompakan ketiga anaknya, "Baiklah, sampingannya, kaasan bawakan salad, ya?!"

"Dengan saus keju."

Kali ini Karura benar-benar tertawa, "Iya iya. Ya ampun, kenapa sih kalian bisa kompak begini? Kalau saja ada ayah kalian dan Yashamaru, _kaasan_ buat paduan suara saja di rumah."

Menu bento esok hari sudah dipastikan, membuat Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara jadi tak sabar untuk berangkat sekolah denan niat memakan bento lezat nan indah buatan ibu mereka. Satu kebanggaan tersendiri saat teman-teman sekelas memandang kagum pada tatanan rapi di wadah makan mereka. Komposisi makanan yang pas dan disajikan dengan indah membuat selera makan jadi tak tertahankan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Gaara berniat untuk serius mewujudkan pikiran sekilasnya tadi. Setelah ini, dia akan membicarakannya dengan ibu juga kedua kakaknya. Kadang, jalan menuju masa depan itu bisa tampak di waktu yang tidak terduga. Meski saat ini dia masih terhitung sebagai anak kecil, tak ada salahnya kan, mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan minatnya?

Setelah makan malam, Kankuro dan Gaara duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi, menunggu Karura dan Temari yang sedang membereskan dapur. Setelah ibu dan kakak perempuannya bergabung di depan televisi, Gaara meminta perhatian dari ketiga anggota keluarganya itu.

"Kaasan, neechan, niichan… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The ENd_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SAYA LAPAAAAAAR~ #ngesot

Baiklah~ inti dari fic ini emang makan makan makan makan makan dan makan #ditabok. Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo yg baca juga ikut laper. Dan jangan coba cari konflik di dalam fic ini dan jangan coba cari plot ke festival olahraga, karena semua cuma selipan aja #digiling

Jadi~ selamat menikmati menu saya yang ini. Mau dipraktekin juga monggo :D Ntar bagi ke saya hasil jadinya XDD Oke~ saya menunggu segala macam masukan untuk fic ini.


End file.
